


And I Must Leave You To That Again

by tinkthehorse



Category: Universe - Fandom
Genre: Gen, death and life, my first fic please be gentle, the world - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkthehorse/pseuds/tinkthehorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life and Death have been together for all eternity, except for before Life, the times Death will not even tell Life, beloved Life, about. But what will happen when Life dies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Must Leave You To That Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and it doesn't have a fandom. Please don't leave hate, and I enjoy comments. If you liked this, and have prompts for something I could try writing, my Tumblr is Thewheeloftime13

Life had been on earth for a long time. When Death had first find her, she had been walking amongst the cold stars, wishing for a warm touch. She had say down on a planet, and cried. She was so lonely, the only thing in this beautiful world alive, and with no one to share it with.

That was when Death found her. He had been experimenting with his powers, trying to make anything to enjoy the world with, but his creation had walked away while he rested. Suddenly, he saw her. Brown eyes the color of the earth, yellow hair the color of what in harvest season. Tanned skin the color of sand in a hot desert, but most beautiful about her, was the live clinging to her body.

Death reached down to her, wiping her tears, and smiled. He was no longer alone anymore.

****************

It was many years since then, and Life and Death went everywhere together. Life had billions of children, and Death always made sure they came home. Every now and then a stubborn one would last longer, or Life would make one a little more powerful to help lead her other children, but Death would always bring them back.

But soon, Live became weak. Death was taking more and more of her children as they progressed even more. Soon her children went from worshipping her ground and excited to come home, to finding new ways to not go home and avoid their father. Life was distraught. Death, the ever loving one, tried to comfort her, but she only become livid. 

Finally, only three of her children lived. Life could no longer leave her bed, and Death was all the more stronger. At night, he cried to his old friend the moon, asking for advice. That day his last child came home to him.

Life, knowing she would leave Death soon, one again asked him the question that he never answered: 'What was it like before her?'  
Death, holding her hands, explained the loneliness, the coldness, how weary he had been then. Life, with tears in her eyes once again, squeezed his hands, and with her last breath whispered  
"And now, my love, my very own life, I'm afraid I must leave you to that again. Take care of our children, and of yourself, I love you."

 

And with that she was gone.

*********  
Now, Death is a changed person. He was able to bring back a new Life, but never his as no one can ever return from Death's final embrace. You can still see him, traveling amongst the stars, looking for his love, and never at the children who once loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for wasting your time, I hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
